Goodbye
by Mayk453
Summary: Antigamente costumávamos a fazer passeios pelo parque no final de tarde, era uma sensação tão boa tão livre, estar com você era como estar no céu no paraíso eu acho que posso definir assim, mas umas das melhores sensações era acordar com você ao meu lado e me desejando bom dia isso não tinha preço, eu não trocaria por nada nesse mundo pois eu amaria acordar ao seu lado.


Naruto - 09/06/2034 às 08:26 PM.

Hey? … depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou novamente né Sasuke? Sabe eu sinto sua falta e muito, você deve se perguntar o que está acontecendo comigo né? Bom deixa eu explicar então!!! Depois que você faleceu na manhã de domingo em 2025, eu acabei entrando em depressão sabe? Nós éramos casados a tanto tempo sasu e cada dia que se passa está sendo mais difícil para mim aguentar ficar sem você , hoje completa 9 anos que você se foi sasu 9 malditos anos e até hoje não descobri o real motivo disto e isso esta me deixando louco sasu, eu preciso tanto de você, eu preciso tanto… eu achei que com o passar do tempo, eu conseguiria aguentar e seguir em frente mas não! Não consigo e sabe o por quê? Por que eu te amo muito pra seguir em frente, por favor volte pra casa volte para mim Sasuke… que tolice minha não é? Você não pode me ouvir…. Eu sou tão fraco tão merda… eu venho nesse cemitério todo ano, tudo para poder ficar mais próximo de ti… sabe está difícil está difícil meu amor.

Antigamente costumávamos a fazer passeios pelo parque no final de tarde, era uma sensação tão boa tão livre, estar com você era como estar no céu no paraíso eu acho que eu posso definir assim, mas umas das melhores sensações era acordar com você ao meu lado e me desejando bom dia isso não tinha preço, eu não trocaria por nada nesse mundo pois eu amaria acordar ao seu lado novamente Sasuke, eu moveria céus e terras para isso acontecer.

Quando não há muito tempo restante no dia

Quando costumávamos fazer desejos e rir

Tudo me lembra você.

\- Tá difícil Sasuke!!! - eu falo me deitando em cima do seu túmulo. - a cada dia que se passa está mais difícil.

Espere, um minuto, amor

Porque não estou tentando bagunçar sua imagem

Como nós brincamos com três algemas

Tropeçando pela cidade, fechando seu zíper

Calças caindo como se eu não ligasse.

\- Como nós fazíamos amor de madrugada - acabo rindo ao lembrar. - você me acordava esfregando sua ereção na minha bunda e dizia que eu era muito gostoso. Nós éramos insaciáveis era uma coisa de outro mundo, era como se nossos corpos se conhecessem a décadas ou até em outra vida, uma mistura um quanto tanto cômica não acha? Pois você é a lua e eu o sol, mas nunca deixamos de se amar, e isso que me fazia ficar mais apaixonado por você aquelas vezes que brigamos no metro e ficamos dois minutos sem se falar, parecia a eternidade mas logo a gente se entendeu, apenas com um olhar, como eu disse antes, éramos um casal especial ou como Itachi dizia: vocês são agridoce demais para meu coração… hahaha era engraçado que qualquer situação ficávamos calmo ou até calmo por demais - acabo rindo do meu próprio comentário - mas o melhor disso tudo é que estávamos sempre juntos, coisa fora do normal? Sim. Mas estamos ai né… veja só o tempo está se formando sasu, parece que vai vir uma chuva forte…

\- Sabe sasu, desde que cheguei aqui, eu falei de tudo que eu passei durante esses anos, sinto que cada vez estou morrendo, estou morrendo sem ao menos perceber. - eu começo mais um desabafo. - sei que não pode me ouvir mas vou dizer mesmo assim… eu não tenho mais motivos para viver, meu motivo era você! Apenas você e depois de tanto tempo juntos, você se foi assim sem se despedir de mim, e eu fiquei como? Isolado, desesperado e solitário… nosso cachorro morreu há uma semana depois de você, até ele se foi sasu, até ele. Eu sei que posso está sendo exagerado quanto aos meus sentimentos, mas todos eles são verdadeiros eu nunca tive duvidas sobre isso sasu; sabe no começo eu fiquei triste, triste ao ponto de me suicidar… mas todos as vezes que eu tentava sua imagem aparecia em minha mente e eu perdida a coragem sasu, meu doce sasu!!! Por que o destino foi tão cruel comigo? Ele não podia esperar para morrermos juntos ? Por quê? Porque ninguém me responde… - sinto pingos de chuva caindo sobre minha face. Então percebo que pois se a chover. - sasu vou cantar para você, eu acho que essa é a melhor forma de algo acontecer algo:

Eles são tão frágeis, não são?

Esses sentimentos que vão e voltam

levemente Estou procurando pela resposta que desaparece ao amanhecer Essa estrada estreita que bloqueia minha passagem

Essa luz das estrelas que se torna minha guia

Ei, eu quero que você me diga para onde devo ir

Mesmo que esteja distante Parece que vou cair aos pedaços

Estou esperando a vontade de Deus Isso é o destino Então, sou muito pequena para lutar

Contra as ondas violentas que fazem tanto barulho, mas

O mar vai se dividir E abrir um caminho para mim

Um dia Nós podemos ser divinos

Ooh Acima do chão frio Vou andar descalça

E seu calor vai me dar forças (Você está sempre ao meu lado)

Eu nasci sozinha e, mesmo assim

É como se estivesse predestinada a te conhecer

Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém

Eu vou me levantar para enfrentar

Todas as grandezas fatalmente

Quando estou com você Eu fico mais forte

Não era para eu ter medo de nada

Mas, ei, eu não quero te perder Até que chegue o dia

Em que a luz brilhará entre as nuvens

E eu não direi adeus Quando vários caminhos

Se abrirem para mim nesse momento

Com certeza vou me lembrar desse desejo

A jornada que percorremos juntos

Vai ser nossa prova eterna Nós sempre seremos um Nós sempre seremos um Oh oh woah Do que diremos que somos capazes quando estivermos

Em frente às ondas que rugem tão alto?

Conheceremos esse perigo Com uma delicada intimidade

Eu acredito Que nós podemos ser divinos

Nossos sentimentos são um só Nós podemos ser divinos.

Foi com essa música que, Naruto não se aguentou e acabou morrendo por amor, todos os dias de sua vida, foram por causa de Sasuke Uchiha, ele o amou por toda sua vida e assim foi.

Morrer por amor é possível:

A dor de amor tem um nome, chama-seCardiomiopatia de Takotsubo.É tipo infarto, só que sem nenhuma artéria bloqueada. Pode ser bobagens mas é a mais pura realidade, muitos casos acontecem, alguns conseguem ser evitado mas alguns não.

Naruto Uzumaki foi encontrado uma semana após seu desaparecimento, ele havia fugido do trabalho para visitar seu amado que tinha falecido à alguns anos atrás, ninguém soube do seu paradeiro, até uma senhora que tinha ido visitar o túmulo de seus familiares e o acabou encontrando, Naruto tinha sinais de decomposição e mal cheiro, a decomposição foi se formando após os dias chuvosos e ensolarados, de certa fôrma, isso causou repercussão por todo país e foi chamado de caso de: "Além da Vida" tal feito que todos que passavam pelo cemitério e ia até sua lápide e via um casal abraçados juntos, e uma mensagem que dizia:

Não deixe de amar, toda forma e gesto de carinho é válido, não deixe de amar agora… pois depois pode ser tarde demais. Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto e Sasuke, ficaram juntos pela eternidade, após se reencontrarem em outra vida, foi um choque de realidade, pois eles começaram do zero. O amor de ambos foi tão forte, que Kami-sama foi capaz de reescrever sua nova vida, uma vida para os dois continuarem sua linda história de amor.

Fim.

Trilha Sonora:

Good For You - Selena Gomez

DIVINE - SNSD

GOODBYE - 2NE1

11:11 - Taeyeom of SNSD

Grand Piano - Nicki Minaj


End file.
